Suspended ceiling systems are common in residential and commercial premises. These systems comprise a ceiling grid which is suspended at ceiling level by rods, solid hangers or wires from a structure forming part of the building.
The ceiling grid forms a network in a horizontal (or slightly inclined or sometimes vertical) plane of interconnected longitudinal and transverse bearers (or nogs and main rails) which, once constructed and installed, form an array adapted to receive and securely retain ceiling tiles. The ceiling tiles may have rebated or tegular edges and each tile may be retained within an opening in the ceiling grid by virtue of the contact made between the rebated or tegular edges of the tile and the network of bearers which surround the opening in which the tile is placed. Accordingly, a single ceiling grid network is generally adapted to support the weight of a number of ceiling tiles positioned therein.
During the installation of the ceiling system, the ends of each bearer of the ceiling grid network must be secured to a wall (that is, at the location where the ceiling meets the wall) via wall trims. Wall trims are typically “L”-shaped extrusions running the length of the walls which have a vertical portion fixed to a wall whilst the end of each bearer of the ceiling grid network is cantilevered by a horizontal portion of the wall trim which projects out from the wall.
Inevitably, in suspended ceiling systems which utilise rebated or recessed edge tiles, the tiles adjacent a wall need to be cut to fit a space smaller than the size of a tile—a process which removes the rebate from the tile's edge adjacent the wall. It is therefore desirable to raise the ceiling grid network relative to the wall trim, in the region adjacent to walls, so that the ceiling tiles located within the ceiling grid at the wall perimeter are properly supported by both the ceiling grid and the wall trim and no unsightly gaps are introduced between tile and ceiling grid. Such a provision ensures that the ceiling grid, the tiles and the wall trim are correctly aligned with respect to one another with regard to cut tiles placed adjacent a wall. Alternatively, the cut edge could be hand or machine rebated but this operation is time consuming, requires a high degree of skill and compromises the structural integrity of the tile's edge.
A current method of raising the ceiling grid network is to “crimp” the end of each bearer of the ceiling grid that connects with the wall trim. “Crimping” involves bending or pressing the end of the bearer to form a ridge, where the ridge formed raises the ceiling grid with respect to the wall trim as required. This enables the non-rebated edge of the tile to sit on the horizontal portion of the wall trim while enabling the bearers along the tile edge perpendicular to the wall trim to contact and thereby support those edges of the tile.
However, “crimping” as it is used in the installation of suspended ceiling systems, is a specialist task in the trade. It is highly labour intensive and time consuming to perform and requires great skill to ensure a quality finish to wall components is provided. Furthermore, over a period of time the “crimped” ends of the bearer are liable to weaken due to the weight of the suspended ceiling that the “crimped” end is supporting. This can cause the wall trim to bend which has the effect of causing the ceiling grid system to warp at places, especially in the region of the wall perimeter, the effect of which is unsightly and destroys the aesthetics of the ceiling.
Similarly, in premises having suspended ceiling systems and partition walls it is necessary to ensure that the gap that forms between the top of a partitioning wall and the ceiling grid bearers and tiles is a consistent distance. To achieve such an installation small blocks of wood or similar type spacing means are often placed on the top of the partitioning wall. However, such an approach does not contribute positively to the aesthetic finish of the ceiling system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a spacing device for a suspended ceiling system which goes at least some way toward overcoming the above disadvantages or which will at least provide the industry with a useful choice.
All references, including any patents or patent applications cited in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference. No admission is made that any reference constitutes prior art. The discussion of the references states what their authors assert, and the applicants reserve the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of the cited documents. It will be clearly understood that, although a number of prior art publications are referred to herein; this reference does not constitute an admission that any of these documents form part of the common general knowledge in the art, in New Zealand or in any other country.
It is acknowledged that the term ‘comprise’ may, under varying jurisdictions, be attributed with either an exclusive or an inclusive meaning. For the purpose of this specification, and unless otherwise noted, the term ‘comprise’ shall have an inclusive meaning—i.e. that it will be taken to mean an inclusion of not only the listed components it directly references, but also other non-specified components or elements. This rationale will also be used when the term ‘comprised’ or ‘comprising’ is used in relation to one or more steps in a method or process.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.